He Will Settle It
by Maoreine
Summary: Levi berusaha menyelesaikan kartu-kartu ucapan(sialan)nya dengan sebaik mungkin. ErenxLevi. Ereri. Riren. Uke!Levi. Dedicated for Levi's birthday 25/12.


**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**

 **He Will Settle It © liaprimadonna**

 **Ereri.**

 **OOC. Gaje.**

 _ **Happy bornday, Levi Heichou.**_

* * *

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

Natal akan tiba dalam hitungan jam.

Malam itu, Levi Ackerman duduk di kursi malas berbalut selimut tebal berwarna merah. Kedua tangan masing-masing memegang kertas dan sebatang pena. Perapian yang ada di belakangnya tak membuat Levi beku. Salju memang sedang derasnya di penghujung tahun. Dan ... meski begitu, ia sebenarnya sedang gelisah akan sesuatu.

Eren Jaeger yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik dari sudut mata.

Diamnya Levi bukan indikasi yang baik juga terkadang. Pria dengan tubuh pendek itu punya segudang kemarahan jika ia terlihat hanya menatapi apa yang di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia pasti akan mengajak si kertas berkonflik batin.

Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang pernah mengerti isi kepala _Corporal_ dari salah satu tim _Survey Corps_ tersebut.

Termasuk Eren, kekasihnya.

Eren mencoba fokus pada kunyahan _cookies candy_ -nya, tapi akhirnya bertanya juga, "Ada masalah?"

"Yeah." Bahu Levi akhirnya mengendur, menyandar penuh di fabrik kursi. "Kepalaku sakit."

"Butuh obat?"

Levi menggeleng sambil menegakkan tubuh. Kertas, pena dan beberapa material untuk membuat kartu ucapan berada dalam lantang pandangnya lagi. Ia memasang wajah sebal, ini seperti hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang tak puas akan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya pada—"

"Kenapa kau membuatku melakukan ini?" potong Levi dengan pertanyaan.

"Karena kau harus?" Eren menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga.

Levi sedang tak ingin emosi. Tapi Eren melakukan ini pasti ada tujuan yang jelas. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau melewatkan banyak pelajaran bersosialisai dalam kehidupanmu. Dan aku hanya mencoba membantu."

"Kau mencoba mengguruiku?"

"Tidak, Kapten."

Levi menatap bocah bermata hijau itu dengan tajam, hanya sesaat. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau bisa."

"Eren, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ahli dalam hal ini. Sebaiknya kau yang membuatnya."

"Ayolah, Kapten, kau butuh latihan. Tanganku kotor oleh remah-remah kue, lagipula teman-temanku sudah terlalu bosan dengan tulisanku."

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis."

"Apa kau pernah membaca kartu ucapan natal?" tanya Eren ragu-ragu sambil menatap mata Levi yang mengarah padanya. Sekian lama menjalin hubungan, sebenarnya Eren masih khawatir dengan kemarahan Levi.

"Tidak, itu tidak penting."

Eren sudah menduga jawaban itu. Selama ini yang penting bagi Levi hanya soal kebersihan.

"Kalau begitu tulis saja nama kita di bagian bawah kartu."

"Bukankah terdengar sangat kaku?"

"Tulis saja, 'Hormat kami, Eren dan Levi."

Levi mengerang. "Kita sedang membuat kartu ucapan natal atau proposal kerja ke perusahaan?"

"Bagaimana dengan, ' _With love_ , Eren _and_ Levi'?"

"Aku tidak mencintai orang-orang yang aku kirimi kartu ini. Aku tidak mengenal mereka!"

"Mereka tidak akan berpikir begitu, Kapten. Mereka tahu bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku, begitu juga sebaliknya." Eren mengelap remah kue di tangannya ke kaki sofa secara diam-diam. Levi akan membunuhnya jika tahu hal ini.

"Aku akan menulis, 'Selamat Hari Natal'."

Eren angkat bahu. "Itu juga bagus."

Setelah sekian menit, Levi melempar kertas di tangannya ke meja dengan kesal.

"Kapten?"

"Tidak semua orang merayakan hari natal. Teman-temanmu, maksudku."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, 'Selamat Liburan'."

"Itu kurang spesifik."

Kali ini Eren yang habis kesabaran, tetapi alih-alih marah ia justru menarik wajah Levi dan memberinya ciuman singkat di pipi. "Jangan berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Ini hanya sebuah kartu ucapan. Kau hanya harus menulisnya dari hatimu yang terdalam."

Levi membalasnya dengan helaan napas.

"Baiklah. Kurasa 'Selamat Natal' lebih tepat."

Tak menjawab, Eren hanya memijat batang hidungnya.

Kartu ucapan mulai ditulisi kalimat yang mereka (atau Levi) setujui. Satu persatu. Ketika sudah hampir selesai menulis semua kartu, Levi membaca kembali beberapa kartu yang tercecer di meja, merasa ada kejanggalan. Dan ... ia mengerang jengkel kemudian.

Eren menggaruk pipinya. "Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

"Bagaimana mereka akan tahu kalau pengirim kartu ini adalah kau dan aku?"

"Bila kau lupa, nama kita tertulis di sini," tunjuk Eren pada kartu ucapan yang tertulis, 'Selamat Natal! Eren dan Levi'. "Mereka akan langsung mengenalinya."

Levi mengangguk. Ia bertanya lagi, "Ada beberapa orang yang tak mengenaliku, apakah aku harus menuliskan _title_ -ku juga?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, 'Corporal Levi Ackerman' begitu."

"Kau bisa menulisnya seperti itu kalau kau mau."

"Tapi sepertinya terlalu panjang." Levi menopang dagu. "Aku bahkan berniat mengubah 'dan' menjadi ampersand."

"Ampersand?"

"Simbol kata 'dan'. Kau tahu?"

"Oh." Eren angkat bahu, ia menatap Levi agak kaku. "Silakan."

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu melakukannya. Ampersand sangat sulit dibuat mirip seperti di komputer."

"Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan hal itu."

"Coba kau contohkan cara menulis ampersand."

Eren mencoret kertas. Tidak ada dua detik. Simbol tergores dengan tak begitu rapi (bagi Levi) dan itu membuatnya berdecak.

"Lebih buruk dari yang kuduga. Aku tidak akan memakai ampersand."

Eren tak tersinggung. Ia memang asal membuat. "Oh, _okay_."

Levi mengernyit. "Ay," katanya, "mengerjakan hal ini benar-benar menguras tenaga."

"Kapten," panggil Eren, "bisakah kau tidak memikirkannya terlalu keras?"

"Gagasan yang cemerlang, bocah. Kalau saja kau ada di posisiku sekarang."

Sekali lagi Levi berdesah. Pena dibuang. Kertas diremat.

"Kenapa sih mereka menciptakan kartu ucapan bodoh ini? Siapa orang terdahulu yang menciptakannya? Akan kucincang dia."

Meskipun dirinya sangat lelah dengan sikap Levi saat itu, Eren merasa dadanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Biar aku bantu."

Levi menatapnya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah."

"Kau melakukan ini semata-mata karena lelah melihat lelaki tua yang tak pandai bersosialisasi ini, bukan?" kata Levi. "Nah, kenapa kau betah kalau begitu? Pergilah sesuka hati. Aku tidak butuh kau."

Jujur saja, Eren kaget mendengar itu. Ia langsung melompat berdiri.

"Demi Tuhan, Kapten, ini hanya kartu ucapan!" teriak Eren, dan ikut membanting kuat-kuat pena di meja. "Mereka adalah teman lamaku, mereka tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan bagaimana caramu menulisnya. Mereka juga tidak akan mengejek seberapa jeleknya tulisanmu. Ini hanya formalitas."

Levi mengerjap. Apa ia baru saja dibentak oleh Eren? Dan apa sebaiknya ia memilih untuk diam terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan kepada egonya bahwa ini bukan masalah besar?

 _Kartu ucapan._ Benar. Formalitas remeh temeh yang tak terlalu digubris hampir semua orang.

Eren hanya tidak tahu bahwa Levi punya kesulitan beramah-tamah meski hanya dalam sebuah kartu ucapan. Levi adalah tipikal manusia apatis yang tidak bisa bertegur sapa dengan manis bahkan dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Bagaimana ia harus mengatasi hal ini juga secara mendadak?

Sejujurnya, ini _sulit_. Bagi Levi.

Akhirnya mereka enggan setatap, dan tetiba tangan Levi digenggam Eren. Kepala mendongak, tangkapan matanya menjaring ekspresi cemas yang tergurat di wajah kekasihnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak. Kau boleh memukulku atau menendangku sekarang. Biar aku yang menulis kartu-kartu sialan ini. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Levi melepas tangan Eren dengan kasar. "Kau lebih sialan dari kartu-kartu ini."

Eren duduk. Menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Jadilah anak manis dengan diam di situ. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi, Kapten, kau tidak perlu memaksakan—"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kalau kau lebih sialan dari kartu ini?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Eren merasa kalau kemarahan Levi terkadang tak buruk juga. Ia memang terbiasa kasar karena didikan masa kecil dari pamannya. Eren tak pernah jengah dengan karakter Levi yang satu itu. Hanya saja memang sedikit menakutkan baginya.

Senyum Eren tersungging tipis sampai akhirnya ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Levi sambil mengamati kegiatan kaptennya itu.

"Kau berat," keluh Levi. Eren hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Aku akan menggunakan ampersand, di mana stampelnya?"

Tangan panjang Eren meraih stampel yang sebenarnya sejak tadi berada di meja. Entah karena Levi benar-benar tak melihatnya atau karena hal lain makanya ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Eren siap memberi stampel pada satu amplop surat, Levi keburu menariknya. "Diam di situ, bocah sialan!"

" _Ha'i. Ha'i._ "

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. Kepala Eren betah bertengger di bahu Levi. Anehnya, Levi pun tak keberatan meskipun sempat protes. Lalu—

" _Shit!_ "

Kepala Eren tegak waspada. "Ada apa?"

"Tulisanku tidak rapi."

"Tidak masalah. Ini terlihat bagus di mataku."

"Aku tidak yakin. Bagian akhir agak miring ke bawah."

"Nah, menurutku tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Ini terlihat jelek. Yang ini juga."

"Tidak."

"Aku salah menempelkan stampel."

"Tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu."

"Suratku tidak akan diterima tukang pos."

"Buat yang baru?"

"Membuang waktu."

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah memakai ini, sayang."

"Jangan menghiburku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau pasti menertawaiku di belakang. Bagimu aku hanya orang tua tolol yang gagal menulis kartu ucapan."

"Tidak, Kapten! Kumohon jangan ulangi kalimat semacam itu." Jawaban ini menyembur dengan gusar.

Akhirnya kegiatan berhenti total karena stampel dilempar Levi ke lantai. Eren bangkit. Stampel diambil dan diletakkan secara perlahan ke meja.

Tentu saja Eren harus tahu apa kegelisahan Levi, meskipun membingungkan.

"Apa kau menyerah?" Ia bertanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara."

Eren mengernyit. "Kenapa? Apa karena kau besar gengsi? Tidak ada siapa pun di sini."

"Berani sekali kau mengejekku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dalam sekejap bibir Levi sudah dikulum Eren. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu dalam sekian detik yang singkat bagi keduanya. Dan kemudian, Levi merasa matanya diperangkap oleh si mata hijau. Dengan lebih lembut.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengejekmu; aku atau pun mereka," kata Eren. "Teman-temanku tak mungkin mengenalimu sebagai, 'orang yang buruk dalam menulis kartu', mereka akan mengenalimu sebagai kekasihku."

"Itu tidak menghibur sama sekali." Levi menarik lepas tangan Eren dari bahunya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu di hadapan mereka."

Eren merasa dadanya penuh rasa haru. Levi adalah segalanya. Levi selalu memikirkannya. Saat itu tawa Eren menyembur tanpa ditahan.

Levi berdecak.

"Maaf, Kapten, tapi teman-temanku hanyalah sekumpulan anak-anak nakal yang bodoh. Kami saling mengejek satu sama lain. Kami tidak punya rasa malu."

Levi tetap menganggap hal itu serius. Mungkin saja karena ia tidak pernah bercanda.

Dan Eren sebenarnya mengerti apa kegelisahan Levi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin menyerah? Kupikir kau bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah, ternyata kau tidak sekeren itu."

Kertas diraih Eren, namun Levi merebutnya.

"Diam kau, bocah tengik. Aku akan melakukannya. Bukan karena kau mengejekku tidak keren. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh sebuah kartu ucapan."

"Mau kubantu?"

Levi mendorong bahu Eren. "Menyingkir!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kapten."

"Aku tidak."

"Serius, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kaki Levi naik spontan dan digunakannya untuk menendang Eren sampai jatuh ke lantai. "Tidak, sampai aku menyelesaikan kartu sialan ini."

Eren tidak marah. Ia menikmati _benjol_ yang dibuat Levi.

"Ay, ay!" serunya. "Aku anggap itu jawaban iya!"

Stampel dilempar dan mengenai dahi Eren sekarang.

Dalam sunyi, Levi diam-diam tersenyum. Pada kartu ucapan sialan itu, maksudnya.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 _ **Telat sehari. Bodo amat, yang penting happy bday, Kapten tamvan. 25/12**_


End file.
